Bolt's trip to reality
by actionmaxjackson13
Summary: AU Bolt which means all characters are anthro. Bolt gets out of the TV business where he was sheltered and home schooled. He is semi anti scoial and finally learns what reality is. MxM main shipping
1. First day

**Action: So I saw this movie when I was younger and then I rewatched it and had to write about it.** **Bolt: Hope you're good at writing.** **Action: *sweatdrop* maybe.** **Eric: Action does not own Bolt the movie or the characters except Anji and me.**

~Bolt's~

Going to school isn't fun, but going to a new school after spending three years of my life acting and having little to no friends is worse. On my first day I wanted to 'show of' so I wore a blue shirt that had a wolf on a rock ledge howling at the moon, along with blue cargo shorts that had a hole for my tail. As soon as I got to the school I got the ' I know you but I don't know where' look as I traveled campus. I met with my two only friends Mittens and Rhino. Mittens is an anthro cat and Rhino an anthro hamster. They were guiding me through the school showing me where my classes are and to my dismay I have no classes with them. The tour was cut short when the warning bell rung and I rushed to my Culinary one class. The final bell rung as I sat down at an empty table in the back of the room. The teacher stood in the front of the room; looked like a lizard.

"Hey everyone before we start class today, we have a new student would he stand up and introduce himself" putting me on the spot shocked me into a frenzy. I stood up as everyone looked back some of them looked confused as they saw me.

" I'm Bolt Forrester, seventeen years old and a junior" I sat back down still seeing pairs of eyes on me.

" Thank you Bolt; I'm Mr.Dragon. Now everyone get in groups of four, we are making a simple dish, pizza" Everyone beamed at the idea. Everyone started shuffling to make groups, I was left on my own and I didn't care because I Love cooking. I grabbed the instructions up in the front off the room. Seems simple we're just making dough today.

[Timeskip fifth period mating class]

Most of my classes have been boring because they are too easy and the fact people looked at me as if they should know me. Right now I'm in the middle of mating class and we're talking about reproduction which doesn't apply to me because I'm gay. Every now and then I would notice the guy right next to me glance at me; I wanted to ask what he wanted, but I'm shy especially after the accident on set during my movie. After the presentation was over the dog right next to started talking " Hi I'm Eric and I'm a junior like you" I turned to face and I was drawn back. He was built like he was on the football team and appeared to a king shepherd; He was wearing a navy blue sleeveless hoodie with black shorts and all I could see was his muscles. " Hey Bolt you there?" He snapped me out of my daze.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I blushed as he looked down at me with golden eyes.

"I was saying that I haven't seen you before and would you like to come over to my house after school?" I didn't know how to respond because no one has been talking to me all day. I was about to respond yes when a female english shepherd butted in and hugged Eric.

"Leave my boyfriend alone snow white" I don't know if that was an insult or a nickname.

"Anji don't get so overprotective I was just asking Bolt if he wanted to hangout" Even after her boyfriends response she gave me a death glare, but only for a second.

"Okay I'll leave then; see you at lunch" with that she disappeared to the back of the room.

"Sorry about Anji she can be territorial, so would you like to hangout?" I could see him slightly biting his lip.

" Sure" I turned around to leave because the bell just rang but he joined me in the hallway.

" meet me at the school entrance at four, by the way what's your next class?"

I stumbled on my response " I have a-ap Human G-Geography next with Mrs.yarn"

" Same" he had a bright smile. As soon as we got to class the teacher pulled me aside to tell me at the start of class to do an icebreaker to the class. The bell rung and I was in the front of the room.

" Hi I'm Bolt Forrester, I'm seventeen years old and a Junior" I was about to take the seat next to Eric when the teacher stopped me.

" What were you doing before you came to our school?" That put me in a shock where the fur on my tail was sticking up. The class started talking as if they knew me from somewhere making me panic more. I looked towards Eric and he just gave me a sincere look.

I took and deep breath and the class hushed " I was on my own show and acted for three years while being homeschooled. The show was called Bolt and I was a superhero on set, but I quit after an accident on set leading me here" Everyone looked at me with a blank stare. I took my seat and put my head on my desk.

[Timeskip 4:00 PM school entrance]

I texted my parents while I was waiting for Eric that I'd be out late, but they didn't care because it was friday and they are away for their anniversary. I was at the front entrance of the school sitting on the benches and I was drawing sketches in my sketch journal. I look up and I see Eric and Anji just heavily making out as they were standing in the parking lot. A part of me wished I was Anji; I just acted like I saw nothing and went back to sketching.

Five minutes passed and I hear a "Hey" I looked up to see Eric shirtless and I could see his chiseled abs and defined pecs. " you ready to go my car is in the parking lot" I see him point to a chrome 2013 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG I wanted to squeal.

"That's your car?"

" No it's my dad's, but he let's me use it" as he gave me his explanation we hoped in his car and started he started driving. it was so distracting he was driving with no shirt and I wanted to steal a glance. Before I knew it I was at his house and it was pretty big. We enter and no one was here.

"Where is your parents?"

He looked at me confused and did the 'oh you don't know face' " my parents are always traveling, so I'm home alone a lot". He led me to his room "give me a minute I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be right back" with that he left the room. I left the room for a bit and went exploring his house. It was so big they even have a beach in their backyard. It was almost as if the house was a mansion. I went back to his room and started snooping around till I found a hidden notebook. It was small and black and on the cover it had half a heart on it. I flipped to the first page it was dated to about two months ago.

I started reading " why can't I be bisexual? I have to be 'straight or gay' and I want a boyfriend for once" I blushed at that, but I barely know him it would never work. I kept reading till the book was dated till last week and he likes cute males sorta like me. I heard footsteps so I shoved the book back where I got it. Eric came back in the room wearing a white tank top and black shorts.

" What do you want to do?" I gave him an unknowing shrug. After my nonverbal response he came into my personal and whispered in my ear "or we could just have fun" that made my fur stick up as I blushed. He smelt so good, but I couldn't tell if it was his natural scent or the soap. I put my hand on his chest and I melted, I love his muscles. Then he pulled up a controller to an xbox. " let's play halo" now I'm just flustered. I grabbed the controller as he started the game. "If any of us die we have to tell something about yourself" that seemed fair and we played for two hours and he ofcourse won the game. " Tell me one thing no one knows" I had scratch my head and think.

I blushed as to what came to mind " I have never been through a heat" Eric gave me a surprised look. Then he blushed for the first time today. He then out of nowhere kissed me I just melted under him as his hands explored my body, I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He broke the kiss and smiled I just held my lips.

" Did I do something wrong?" He looked worried.

"No, but that was my first kiss" he just smiled at me. "I should go home, I'll see you soon" I left quickly because I was confused. Is it just a platonic relationship with Eric or is this love. As soon as I got home I got a text from Eric.

" I'm having a party sunday you should come"

" I'll go"

I went up to my room and stripped till I was in my shorts and hopped in bed. I wondered as I hopped in my bed if Eric was going through heat or when will I get mine. My head was spinning with all my mixed thoughts and mixed emotions from today. Maybe sleep will clear my head.

 **Bolt: I don't like Anji.** **Eric: She isn't mean untill you get to know her.** **Anji: I can hear you, you know.** **Bolt: I'm a dead dog. Bye. * leaves*** **Action: Give me some OC characters.** **Example:** **Name:** **gender:** **year of school:** **age:** **crush:** **Bio:** **That was fun. don't forget to fav and review.**


	2. Gotta Love your Heat

**Action: I'm here and it's been awhile since I have updated this story.**

 **School: You have another late assignment Jackson.**

 **Action: What the hell.**

 **PS4: C'mon let's play Digimon hacker's story Cyber Sleuth.**

 **Action: Why of course ( that game is really addicting).**

 **Bolt: just start the chapter!**

 **Action: Okay Mittens the disclaimer.**

 **Mittens: Action does not own Bolt or it's characters.**

* * *

~Eric's~

[6:00 AM saturday]

What was I doing yesterday? Well it was clear what I was doing, but why did I do it. I think it's because I'm going through my heat again. I just can't let Anji know what happened last night, but Bolt is just my type when it comes to a boyfriend. I got a text from Anji to meet her at the waffle for lunch; honestly, I wanted to ignore her and hangout with Bolt. I texted Bolt " What are you doing today?"

I got my response ten minutes later " I'm heading to the doctor today" with his response I wanted to hideout in my room and watch his TV series. I guess I'll go workout before I meet Anji later today.

* * *

~Bolt's~

I have never felt so sick, It got to the point where I had to get Mittens to drive me to the doctors office. I've been feeling sick off and on ever since I left the studio a month ago.

" you know you are very stupid for not going to the doctor when the pain started" She was scolding me the whole car ride, but now my mind was elsewhere. I wanted to be with Eric again with his soft brown and black fur, his bulging muscles and exciting personality. I'd love to be wrapped in his arms again.

I got slapped on the muzzle " Ow!" I rubbed my muzzle "what was that for?"

" You were daydreaming and we're here; I'll be waiting in the car" after I got out the car, the doctor was waiting for me inside. They did the basic check up and asked me questions.

" When did the pain start?" I had to think back a bit.

"The pain started about two weeks ago" she just started typing on her computer.

"Have you ever been through heat before?" I blushed.

"No, while I was on set they had me take these drugs" she nodded and started typing again.

She then stood up and looked me in the face " it would seem your body is getting ready to go through heat. Where your body will need to attract a mate. You could possibly wait it out, but that's pretty stressful on the body."

"What does my body do when I go through heat?" She gave me this confused looked, then sighed.

"At random times your body will get hot, sex will be on your mind all the time and you'll feel a lot weaker" I started to feel a little uncomfortable and hot already.

"How long is the average heat?"

She let out a hefty sigh " on average one to two weeks, although it shouldn't be hard for you to find a mate. You're pretty handsome young man" she winked and I just shivered. With that awkward conversation out the way I meet mittens back at the car and hop in.

" So what's the problem?" I look at her and blushed; why do I get flustered so easy.

" I'm going to be going through heat" Mittens squealed.

" You're finally going to get a boyfriend?!"

" No, I'm going to wait it out" mittens frowned.

"Bolt you're boring" I shrugged it off and mittens dropped me off at my house. I said bye and continued into my house. I didn't want to admit it, but I my body was already hot; I think I regret my choice already. I was about to lie down on my couch, but my phone went off. It was Eric and my whole face light, I even started wagging my tail.

I answered " H-hey what's up?"

"I'm at the arcade with Anji, can you come with us?"

I wanted to go, but Anji is there I'll just say I'm sick after my check up " I'm feeling sick after the doctor visit, I'll see you at the party tomorrow" He sounded a little disappointed. I said bye and hung up. I guess I'll watch TV for the time being.

* * *

~Eric's~

I met Anji at the waffle and she already ordered her drink; I noticed that louie was there talking with her. He is an Alaskan husky with black fur. He's the captain on the football team. I was even more bummed that Bolt couldn't come because he could've been my guest. I plopped myself in the booth. As soon as I sat down i saw them kiss which kind of irked me because Anji is my girlfriend. I cleared my throat just to let them know I was here.

"Hey Eric this is my 'new boyfriend' Louie" Anji looked me dead in the eye and I felt a part of me broke. I gave her a minute for her to say 'Just kidding' , but that didn't happen.

"Sorry bud, I guess the girls likes guys with power more than guys with muscle" he wasn't sorry because the guy doesn't have an ounce of sincerity. I was warned that Anji was a hoe, but I thought I could mold her. I had a few tears in my eyes, but I felt a bit of happiness as if I were free from a toxic relationship. She has been using me for the six months we've been dating; Honestly, I think I dated her for her looks, but I was still upset. I got up and disappeared into my car heading to the mall. It wasn't a far drive because it's 3 blocks up and I went into a jewelry store since the party was beach themed I got Bolt a little gift for the party. I dropped it off at his house afterwards.

* * *

~Bolt's~

[Timeskip 3PM sunday]

I fluttered my eyes open to see the daylight through the shades. When did I fall asleep all I did was go and watch TV. I looked at my phone and it was one Pm the next day; I have been asleep for almost twenty-four hours. My body felt better, I had a slightly warm feeling in my stomach. Honestly it felt nice, however, I wanted to just stay where I am a be lazy. I went and did my chores and opened the door to go get the mail when I saw a little gift box on the patio. It had a little note on it ' make sure to wear this at the party' I opened it. It was a topaz necklace in the shape of a shark tooth. I loved it, first because blue is one of my favorite color and second it matched what I was wearing. I went upstairs and changed into Blue flower pattern trunks and a palm tree button down; the shirt showed of my lightning bolt birthmark. After I changed I felt weak in the legs and had to lay down a bit. I was contemplating not going to the party because I don't want my heat to draw me any attention. I decided against it and drove to the Eric's house. As soon as I got out the car and started walking to the front door, I noticed people looking in my direction and it would be people from the street and from the people talking outside the house. I started a nervous sweat. I entered the house and It was a jarring sight. People up against each other, music full blast, people practically naked making out on the floor. I went out back where the beach was and it wasn't much better; as I traveled from place to place I noticed some eyes watching me even some people were following me.

As soon as I got near the water I heard someone say " **WATCH OUT!"** I looked to the direction of the sound and I saw someone getting sling shot of a tube that was in the water; Me being a idiot I just stood there like a manikin and I got tackled to the sand. My head was spinning, but I could feel the body on top of cuddling into my chest. I snapped back to reality and look down at my chest to see a male Australian shepherd wearing grey and orange swim trunks, along with the fact he was shirtless; his physique made me blush with his light muscle. He looked at me and blushed "s-sorry" that was so cute. He got up and brushed himself off. As I got up I realized he's a little shorter than me which made him cuter, but I didn't notice the group around just staring at the incident.

I saw Anji walking up and grab the dog's shoulder " Andrew, are you okay?"

I personally found his response funny "Ow! Remember sunburn" I started to chuckle a bit.

"Say your sorr-" she stops mid sentence when she looks at me " Never mind, let's back to the water" Anji dragged Andrew away back to the people who were tubing. Andrew turned and looked at me giving me a reassuring smile. After that encounter I went back inside and I was hanging around the front foyer, what caught me by surprise is when a guy had me pushed against the wall. Honestly I thought I was getting mugged, but to my surprise the dog nibbling my ear. It felt so relaxing with a bit of pain. I shut the whole thing down when the Alaskan husky went to touch my crotch.

" G-get off of me" I stuttering out of fear.

All the guy did was chuckle and whispered in my ear " I won't let a slut in heat go until I have my turn" I felt offended, but I couldn't do much. Any where the guy was touching I just melted, my body is betraying my emotions. I tried to move, but he pinned me down against the wall; I felt so vulnerable.

That's when Someone shoved the husky off me " Anji ain't good enough for you!" I saw Eric. Just with one push the husky scampered out back where I saw Anji. Eric then looks at me, that gave me a minute to study him. He was wearing grey palm tree trunks and a grey button but down that was wide open showing his off his abs and muscles; I swear I'm drooling looking at him. "Why didn't you text me you were here?" He snapped me out of my trance. I just blushed and looked away. " Let's go to my room and have some fun" he grabbed my pawand took me upstairs. As we were rushing through the party People were looking at us and I thought my white fur turned red; maybe, I shouldn't have come because everyone can tell I'm in heat. When we reached his room he had the dance game 'Just Dance Revolution' I squealed. Eric looked at me confused.

" This was one of the games I was allowed to play while I was 'acting'" he gave a reassuring nod. I cued up the first song 'Saikou' by Poppin Party. ( Play the song if you can). Eric got on the dance stage with me a we started. It was an energetic song filled happiness and setting every emotion free. As I was dancing it felt like I was walking on air. Apart of the dance was when he had to put his paws on my hips and switch dance pads. At the end of the song I fall into Eric's arms. I felt hot after that first dance and took of my button down but, the heat up on in body never went away. I think Eric was sizing me up; he was looking up and down at my figure.

"Nice tattoo" he said with a whistle I blushed; how do you respond to that? We continued our dancing for 20 minutes dancing to and then did a romantic song last. Some songs we played were 'time goes by' by Rina Hoshino, i'm in luv (Stripper) by T-pain, Circus by Taylor swift and a slow song called don't think twice by utada hikaru" ( Kingdom hearts 3 is coming soon). After about an hour of playing the game I was so overheated my body wouldn't let me leave his bed, I kept panting and my body heat was mostly at my loins. I guess Eric could smell my growing heat because he left the room saying he had to check in the party. I was just left there sprawling and fidgeting in his bed messing up the sheets. For some reason I took a whiff of his sheets and it smelled like him; his clean forest like smell after the rain. I seemed to have calmed my heat down and I couldn't get enough of the smell; I had to immerse myself with it. After my little high I felt sleepy and just fell asleep immersed in the sheets.

* * *

 **Action: so what did you think?**

 **Andrew: why do I get the mean sister?**

 **Action:*ignores* what do you think Bolt?**

 **Bolt: Do I always have to be the harassed character?.**

 **Action:* ignores* Don't forget to fav and follow, and I always love feedback.**


End file.
